Wireless networks that support mobile user equipment (UE) are generally cellular in nature. The Radio Access Network (RAN) of a wireless network provides radio access to a UE using a plurality of base stations that each have a corresponding coverage area, also known as a coverage cell or cell. Each base station supports communications the UEs within its corresponding cell. Each UE is assigned a cell-specific ID which is locally unique. The performance of cell-centric networks is limited by factors such as inter-cell interference and non-uniform spectral efficiency across a cell.